


Se (Leorio x Reader)

by Jude_Melody



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 11:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12840570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: Eu nunca fui uma garota forte. Ou corajosa. Tinha minha coleção pessoal de decepções. Tinha meu punhado de sonhos quebrados. Mas são as pequenas coisas que nos inspiram. E o sorriso do Leorio e a bondade interminável daquele homem se tornaram os guias da jornada que tracei para mim.





	Se (Leorio x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Hunter x Hunter pertence a Yoshihiro Togashi. Apesar dos longos hiatos, mestre, seus leitores sempre permanecerão fiéis.
> 
> Este texto é apenas uma fanfic e não possui fins lucrativos.
> 
> Eu costumo dizer que o mundo das fanfics é para os corajosos. Aqui está minha demonstração de coragem: uma oneshot Leorio x Reader. Se flopar, a culpa é minha. Não do Leorio.
> 
> A princípio, o mestre de nen desta fanfic seria o Izunabi, mas preferi não mencionar nomes para deixar que vocês escolham o personagem que quiserem. A Shiira (ou Sheila) realmente existe em Hunter x Hunter, mas só aparece no volume 0, chamado Memórias do Kurapika.
> 
> Por fim, embora eu tenha utilizado o gênero feminino para me referir à personagem principal, nada impede que ela seja um homem. Por isso, se você for um garoto e quiser imaginar uma oneshot shonen-ai, sinta-se à vontade! :D

Eu já não sentia mais a dor. Estava perdida no limite entre a inconsciência e o desperto. Ao meu redor, a floresta parecia estranhamente em silêncio. Ou talvez eu só estivesse ferida demais. Minha respiração estava cada vez mais lenta. Assim como as lembranças que tentava repassar.

O que eu estava fazendo ali? Lembrava-me de caçadores ilegais. Eles procuravam raposas. Nesta época do ano, elas estão cuidando de seus filhotes e costumam ser presas fáceis para humanos mal intencionados. Eu estava por perto quando ouvi os disparos. Já havia percebido as armadilhas, os rastros, não de raposas, mas de homens. Encontrei-os em uma clareira, lutando para aprisionar filhotes em uma jaula. Aquelas criaturinhas choravam tanto...

Eu fui uma tola! Uma tremenda e magnífica tola! Passei por um treinamento básico de _nen_ e acreditei que derrotar aqueles homens seria fácil. Sempre fui boa no combate corpo a corpo. Sou pequena, mas ágil. Como uma raposa. Derrubei quatro deles e já abri logo um sorriso. A justiça seria feita. Eu entregaria aqueles criminosos à polícia e os filhotes aos agentes do órgão de proteção aos animais.

Acontece que o quinto homem era um usuário também. Mais forte do que eu. Mais avançado do que eu. Mas não usou suas habilidades. Ele só me deu chutes e socos, e cada golpe doía como uma pedra no rim. Eu tentava usar minha aura para me defender, tentava criar uma camada que amenizasse a dor. Não adiantou nada. Eu não sabia dosar a quantidade certa, e ele logo atacava uma parte desprotegida do meu corpo. Teria morrido se um dos outros homens não tivesse gritado. Eles pegaram as gaiolas e partiram. Deixaram-me sozinha. Apenas eu e o cadáver da mãe raposa que haviam matado.

Por tudo isso, eu já estava desfalecendo quando ele tocou meu rosto, chamando baixinho. Abri os olhos, não muito consciente do que se passava. Vi um semblante preocupado. Vi mãos me tocando tão de leve que mal dava para sentir. Dava, sim. Mas não era exatamente um toque. Uma energia fluía dentro de mim. Ele murmurou alguma coisa sobre um braço quebrado. É... Eu acho que havia mesmo quebrado alguns ossos... Quis perguntar o nome dele. Quem era? Por que estava ali? Iria me matar?

Mas tudo ficou escuro de repente, e eu não ouvi mais nenhum som.

 

**

 

Acordei no hospital do vilarejo. Eu conhecia muito bem aquelas paredes beges, aquelas cortinas amarelas... Na minha infância, passei boa parte do meu tempo ali. Eu vivia me machucando. De propósito, na maioria das vezes. Era a maneira de ficar longe de meu ex-padrasto, um bêbado desprezível que não servia para nada.

Por um instante, eu apenas fiquei parada, tomando consciência do meu corpo. Meu braço parecia estranho. Toquei-o de leve. Gesso. Movi-me lentamente. Várias partes estavam bem doloridas, mas, a julgar por minhas experiências passadas, estava tudo bem. Eu não estava em perigo.

Eu não ia morrer.

— Acordou? — perguntou um homem de avental branco. — Está se sentindo bem?

Fiquei olhando para ele. Sim... eu reconhecia a voz. Os óculos também eram familiares. Ele não era do vilarejo, eu tinha certeza. Quem era ele, então?

— Você... não é daqui.

— Não. Não, sou. Meu nome é Leorio Paradinight. — Ele se sentou em uma cadeira ao lado da minha cama. — Sou estudante de Medicina. Uma das minhas professoras me convidou para realizar trabalho voluntário neste vilarejo durante as férias. — Fez uma pausa, como se verificasse se eu estava entendendo tudo. — Encontrei você na floresta. Estava muito ferida. Imobilizei seu braço e te trouxe para cá.

— Quando você me encontrou... — murmurei. Ainda estava meio lenta. — O que você fez? Eu senti a aura no meu corpo...

Leorio pareceu assustado por um instante. Olhou em volta, mas os outros pacientes do quarto — havia dois além de mim — estavam dormindo.

— Eu sou usuária, não se preocupe — garanti.

— Ei, não diga essas coisas desse jeito. — Ele sorriu. — O que as outras pessoas vão pensar?

Senti minhas faces enrubescerem. Bom sinal. Se tinha energias para ficar corada, eu já estava melhorando.

— Desculpe — disse, virando o rosto, envergonhado. — Eu não... sou muito bom em animar as pessoas.

— Tente contar uma piada.

Nós trocamos olhares. E rimos juntos.

— Como você se chama?

Eu me apresentei. Foi estranho. Morei no vilarejo durante anos e conhecia praticamente todo mundo que vivia ali. Era muito raro ter de dizer meu nome a alguém.

— Você se importa se eu perguntar o que estava fazendo na floresta?

Gritei.

— Cale a boca! — resmungou um dos pacientes, revirando-se na cama.

Leorio se inclinou tanto para trás que quase caiu na cadeira.

— Eu disse alguma coisa errada?

— As raposas! — Então eu me lembrei de abaixar a voz. — Eu estava apenas passeando na floresta quando encontrei uma armadilha. Não é normal os moradores daqui usarem armadilhas daquele tipo, por isso decidi investigar. Eu vi rastros. De caçadores. Consegui encontrá-los, mas um deles era usuário de _nen_ e me deu uma surra. — Senti meus olhos lacrimejarem. Meu orgulho estava profundamente ferido. — Eles levaram os filhotes de raposa.

Leorio fitou-me, compadecido.

— Por quanto tempo eu dormi?

— Um dia. Quando chegou ao hospital, você acordou e disse coisas ininteligíveis para os médicos. Mas voltou a dormir quando anestesiaram seu braço.

— Que coisas ininteligíveis?

— Eu não sei. Depois que te trouxe, não pude ficar na sua companhia. — Ele hesitou. — Mas acho que era algo sobre _eles_ estarem fugindo.

— Eles...

— Os caçadores, provavelmente.

Assenti.

— É. Foram eles.

— Bem. — Leorio levantou-se. — Neste caso, acredito que preciso informar a polícia local.

— Mesmo?

— Se os bandidos ainda estiverem por aqui, teremos de agir rápido. Você confia em mim, certo?

Assenti de novo, como uma boba.

— Ótimo. Daqui a pouco minha amiga Tohru deve trazer seu almoço. Cuide-se, está bem?

Ele sorriu e deixou o quarto. Sei que é besteira, mas senti meu coração aquecido. E, lá no cantinho da minha mente, um pensamento perverso apareceu.

Puxa... O Leorio era bonito!

 

**

 

A comida do hospital era horrível. O Sr. Jones, paciente que havia me mandado calar a boca, havia monopolizado a tevê e assistia ao canal da venda de gado. Eu terminei de comer e fitei a janela. Fiquei assim por horas.

— Com licença? — chamou Leorio, entrando no quarto.

— Leorio! — Hum, droga. Empolgada demais. — Quero dizer, oi.

— Oi. — Ele sorriu. — Trago boas notícias.

— É mesmo? Quais?

— A polícia já começou a agir. Contatou os vilarejos vizinhos, informando sobre os caçadores. Mas você precisa prestar depoimento e, se possível, descrever os infratores. Acha que consegue?

— Perfeitamente. Ainda mais o filho da puta que quebrou meu braço.

Prensei os lábios logo em seguida. Não queria que o Leorio bonitão pensasse que eu era uma boca suja.

— Ele é um filho da puta mesmo.

Juro que, naquele momento, eu amei aquele homem!

— Se eu ao menos tivesse chegado mais cedo... Eu poderia ter te ajudado.

— Você não tinha como saber. Aliás... como me encontrou?

— Ah, bem. Na verdade, eu estava mesmo te procurando.

— Oi? — perguntei como uma idiota.

— Uma mulher veio conversar comigo, perguntando se eu era mesmo um _Hunter_. Quando eu respondi que sim, ela me mostrou uma foto sua e me pediu para resgatá-la.

— Ah...

Mamãe.

— Eu achei estranho ela pedir isso para mim e não para a polícia.

— É porque eu sempre passo horas na floresta — expliquei. — É o melhor lugar para treinar... você sabe. Todo mundo no vilarejo já se acostumou. Só minha mãe que fica de neura e sempre acha que eu fui devorada por um bicho ou algo assim.

— Bem, a “neura” da sua mãe te salvou.

Eu ri.

— É. Acho que sim. Onde ela está, por falar nisso?

— Foi para casa dormir. Ela passou a noite inteira acordada. Te acompanhando.

— Ah... — Corei de novo. — Quando eu posso ir para casa também?

— Quando o médico liberar.

— Mas você não é médico?

— Não. Sou estudante de Medicina.

Fiz uma careta.

— Eu quero ir para casa. Quero comer comida de verdade!

— Shiu! — fez o Sr. Jones, aumentando o volume da tevê. Quem deu a droga do controle para ele?

— Não se preocupe. — Leorio sorriu. — Você receberá alta logo.

— Está bem — resmunguei.

— Eu preciso ir agora. Cuide-se, ok?

— Está bem — repeti.

Observei Leorio ir embora. Me arrependi de não ter pedido para ele tirar o controle da mão do Sr. Jones. Por causa desse deslize, dormi ouvindo um monte de vacas.

 

**

 

Mamãe veio me visitar no segundo dia e — graças aos bigodes de raposa — trouxe um delicioso prato de macarrão. Para todo mundo no quarto.

— Delicioso, senhora! — elogiou o Sr. Jones com o rosto todo sujo de molho.

— Muito bom! — concordou Max, o outro paciente.

— Obrigada, fico feliz por apreciarem. — Mamãe olhou para mim. — E você? Como está?

— Excelente! — disse, enfiando uma almôndega inteira na boca e engasgando miseravelmente.

— Ah, você...

Uma médica baixinha com cabelos negros presos em um rabo de cavalo entrou no quarto. Ela lançou um olhar de reprovação ao Sr. Jone e ao Max.

— Boa-tarde, Doutora Michelle — cumprimentou minha mãe.

— Boa-tarde. São todos seus filhos?

Credo, que mulher grosseira! Minha mãe corou.

— Não achei que seria justo eles verem minha filha comendo macarrão e ficarem com água na boca.

Michelle balançou a cabeça. Sorriu.

— Tudo bem. Respeito mulheres que têm confiança em seus dotes culinários.

“Ah. Ótimo,” pensei. “Elas são amiguinhas.”

— Filha, esta é a Doutora Michelle. Ela trouxe alguns de seus alunos para um trabalho voluntário de três semanas.

— Foi a senhora que cuidou do meu braço?

— Não, foi o Doutor Lucas.

— Ah.

— Eu só vim comunicar que um policial apareceu hoje mais cedo querendo falar com você.

— E? — Eu me inclinei na cama, atenta.

— Eu não deixei. Ainda não terminou de se recuperar. Mas não se preocupe. Deve receber alta amanhã.

— Hum, está bem. Obrigada.

Michelle se despediu e foi fazer alguma outra coisa. Eu terminei de comer e passei a tarde toda conversando com minha mãe. O Sr. Jones puxava conversa o tempo todo, o safado. Já é um senhor de idade, mas não para de dar em cima das mulheres mais novas. E mamãe é seu alvo preferido.

— Preciso ir agora. — Ela se levantou. — Já está anoitecendo. Te espero lá em casa amanhã?

— Quê? Você não vem me buscar? — Fiz manha.

— Já está grandinha. Pode voltar para casa por conta própria, certo?

— Certo — resmunguei. — Boa-noite, mãe.

— Boa-noite, querida.

— Boa-noite, senhora!

— Boa-noite, Sr. Jones.

— Boa-noite!

— Boa-noite, Max.

Depois de algumas horas, eu me aconcheguei no travesseiro para dormir. Sim, ao som das vacas.

 

**

 

— Já está indo?

Estanquei na hora. Toda a minha ansiedade por ter recebido alta e estar finalmente livre para voltar para casa desapareceu. De repente, não parecia má ideia arranjar uma ou outra desculpa para continuar no hospital.

— Sim, eu estou melhor agora.

Fiz menção de tirar o braço da tipoia em um gesto de “Mamãe, estou forte!” Péssima ideia. Me enrolei toda.

— Bom saber. — Leorio se aproximou e pousou a mão na minha cabeça. Ele era mais alto do que eu. Não que isso fosse tão impressionante. Ele era alto pra caramba. — Sentirei sua falta.

— Eu posso voltar.

— Acho que sua mãe não ficaria feliz.

Nós rimos.

— Bom, a gente se esbarra pelo vilarejo, então?

— É. — Ele sorriu. — Pode ser.

 

**

 

Cheguei em casa morta de fome. Mamãe já tinha preparado o almoço, e eu comi tudo como se fosse uma condenada. Foi um pouco difícil, porque quebrei o braço que normalmente uso.

— Joguei as roupas de antes fora — anunciou ela, sentando-se à mesa com um copo d’água.

— Ah! Por quê?

— Porque estavam sujas e rasgadas. E já eram velhas, de todo modo. Daqui a alguns dias, podemos sair juntas para comprar algo novo pra você.

— Certo. Mãe, eu preciso passar na delegacia.

— Sim, eu sei. A Doutora Michelle me contou. — Ela desviou o rosto por um instante. — Eu fiquei tão preocupada. Sei que você está treinando para ser uma _Hunter_ , mas... mesmo assim.

O sinal vermelho quase explodiu na minha cabeça. Dei um beijo nela.

— Não se preocupe. Eu estou bem! Não precisa chorar.

Ela limpou as lágrimas antes que caíssem.

— Já volto. Faz bolo pra sobremesa, ‘tá? Beijos! Te amo!

Eu saí em disparada pela porta, não lhe dando chances de argumentar.

 

**

 

— Obrigada por sua colaboração — disse o delegado Chris.

— Eu que agradeço por se mobilizarem tão rápido! — respondi, nervosa.

— Vamos, venha. Vamos conversar em um lugar mais reservado.

Por sorte, eu havia chegado na delegacia no mesmo segundo que ele. Trocamos algumas amenidades e entramos. No caminho para seu escritório, passamos pela cela dos presos provisórios. É lá que ficam as pessoas apanhadas em flagrante. Um homem gordo e feio ergueu o rosto e gritou meu nome.

— Ignore — sugeriu o delegado.

O escritório dele era bem organizado e charmoso. Sentei-me na cadeira e observei os detalhes. O escrivão estava sentado em um canto, de frente para o computador. Também havia um rapaz um pouco mais velho do que eu que usava uma boina engraçada.

— Este é Pokkuru, um _Beast Hunter_.

Olhei para ele e assenti.

— Prazer.

— O prazer é todo meu.

— Pokkuru, esta é a jovem de quem lhe falei. — Chris sorriu e disse meu nome.

— Eu admiro sua coragem. Não se preocupe. Prometo capturar esses criminosos.

Pokkuru realmente causava uma boa impressão. Se eu já não estivesse de olho em Leorio, poderia me interessar por ele. Chris me chamou.

— Por favor. Conte-nos tudo. Do começo.

Assenti mais uma vez.

 

**

 

Quando eu tinha cinco anos, meu pai foi embora do vilarejo e nunca mais voltou. Eu perguntava para minha mãe, mas ela nunca respondia. Durante muito tempo, eu acreditei que a culpa fosse minha. O papai não me amava mais. Por isso ele havia partido. Nunca senti raiva de minha mãe. Não conseguia. Ela fazia de tudo por nós, por mim. Até botou outro homem para dentro de casa, porque eu precisava de um pai.

— As coisas serão melhores agora — prometeu.

No começo, eu realmente acreditei que seria. O tal homem era gentil. Brincava comigo. Contava histórias. O problema é que ele bebia. Bebia demais. Aos poucos, tudo foi fugindo do controle. Ele se tornou inconveniente. Violento até. Eu não queria mais ficar em casa. Arranjava qualquer desculpa para ficar mais tempo na escola, no parque com os amigos, no mercadinho. Muitas vezes, eu me machucava de propósito para ser levada ao hospital, porque lá havia médicos e enfermeiros legais que sempre conversavam comigo. Era minha forma de pedir socorro. Mas é claro que também me tornava esquisita. Meus amigos se afastaram de mim.

Aos doze anos, ela apareceu. Uma mulher linda, linda, linda, que amava de paixão os animais. Nós conversamos um bocado. Eu até achava que estava apaixonada por ela. Seu nome era tão mágico. Shiira. Como uma guerreira. Eu ouvia fascinada suas histórias sobre os _Hunters_. Disse que queria ser uma _Hunter_ também. E a resposta que ela deu me marcou para sempre:

— Neste caso, você precisa se preparar para o Exame.

Simples assim. Sem duvidar de mim. Sem ridicularizar meus sonhos. Ela só me incentivou. Naquele dia, eu voltei para casa toda feliz, louca para contar a novidade para minha mãe. Foi quando eu descobri... Aquele homem batia nela. Havia chegado àquele ponto nojento. E eu não pude fazer nada, porque era fraca!

— Mas não serei mais — jurei.

Pedi ajuda a Shiira. Eu já tinha conversado com a mamãe, e ela não largaria aquele homem, porque ele trazia dinheiro para casa e permitia que eu tivesse tudo de que precisava. Ele era minha chance de sair do vilarejo e cursar uma faculdade. Se eu quisesse uma mudança, teria de promovê-la eu mesma. E tinha certeza de que Shiira poderia me ajudar.

— Não posso. Não gosto de violência.

Merda. Eu precisava de uma segunda opção. E essa opção foi um jovem severo. Eu já o tinha visto algumas vezes. Ele sempre ia para a floresta treinar sozinho. Não costumava conversar com ninguém. Não tinha amigos, família ou namorada. Era um homem solitário. Me aproximei dele com muita cautela. Tinha medo de levar uma surra. Mas ele ouviu tudo o que eu tinha para contar. E me deu uma resposta cortante:

— Se quer derrotar um inimigo, seja mais forte do que ele.

— Mas o cara é um brutamonte! Como eu posso superá-lo?

— Não força física. — Ele deu um soco no peito. — Há outros tipos de força, menina. Muito mais eficazes.

Não entendi porcaria nenhuma.

Nos dias que se seguiram, ele me treinou. Um treinamento doloroso, puxado. Ele me fazia correr pelo campo de futebol. Me fazia carregar peso, escalar árvores, socar tábuas de madeira, limpar o chão, cavar buracos e até tirar água do fosso. No começo, achei que estivesse abusando de mim. Eu era uma criança, praticamente. Qualquer um poderia me usar como capacho. Mas aos poucos eu fui entendendo. E ele me ensinou a lutar. E quase um ano se passou nessa brincadeira.

Shiira havia ido embora há muito tempo, mas retornou naquele final de outono. Ela estava ainda mais linda. Eu fiquei feliz por vê-la. Nós conversamos. Ela perguntou como estava minha mãe.

— Péssima. Aquele homem é um ogro.

Todo mundo já sabia àquela altura. Mas minha mãe não prestava queixa na polícia, então o delegado não podia fazer nada. Eu soube que teria de expulsar aquele brutamonte com minhas próprias mãos. Recusava-me a chamá-lo de pai.

Os treinamentos eram cada vez mais intensos. Meu mestre não me ensinava apenas a lutar. Ele me ensinava a usar a aura. Shiira apareceu uma vez. E apareceu de novo. E de novo. Logo, ela estava sempre ali, acompanhando. Quando julgava preciso, dava conselhos, treinava comigo. E eu me divertia tanto. Não estava mais apaixonada por ela — talvez nunca tenha estado. Meu único amor era meu mestre. Por isso, eu fiquei muito triste quando o vi beijando a Shiira. E, quando eu menos esperava, eles foram embora, me deixando sozinha.

— Eu sou uma inútil e quero morrer! — disse, às lagrimas. Estava sentada em uma cama de hospital. Nenhum ferimento daquela vez. Não um externo.

— Não diga isso. Sua mãe precisa de você. — O Doutor Lucas tocou meu ombro, solícito. Ergui meu rosto para ele. — E você precisa dela.

Foi então que eu agi. Cheguei em casa de cabeça erguida. Mamãe estava chorando. E aquele maldito gritava com ela porque não tinha cerveja em casa.

— Como eu vou comer esta merda sem minha cerveja? — Ele bradou, jogando a panela de _curry_ no chão.

— Cale a boca.

Ele se virou para mim, assustado.

— Cale. A maldita. Boca.

Eu dei uma surra nele. Fisicamente, eu era mais fraca. Mas o treinamento me deixara ágil. E, com um tiquinho de _nen_ , tudo se torna mais fácil. A vizinhança inteira olhou pela janela quando eu o atirei na rua. Anoitecia.

— Nunca mais volte aqui.

Bati a porta e fitei minha mãe. Ela ainda estava ajoelhada em meio ao _curry_.

— Amanhã a gente vai na delegacia, ‘tá?

Ela assentiu.

— ‘Tá.

Eu me sentei ao lado dela. E nós choramos.

 

**

 

— Obrigado, isso é suficiente — disse Pokkuru.

Eu havia informado tudo a ele. As aparências dos caçadores. As armadilhas utilizadas. A região da floresta em que os filhotes haviam sido capturados.

— Espere.

Ele olhou para mim.

— Eu quero ir com você.

— É perigoso, menina. Sei que você foi corajosa o bastante para encarar aqueles homens, mas... olhe só o seu braço!

Não respondi. Eu havia contado tudo, menos a parte do _nen_. O mestre havia me instruído a guardar segredo. E eu só o revelei ao Leorio porque ainda estava meio bêbada de sono. Idiota.

— Tem certeza, Pokkuru? — O delegado interveio. — Ela pode te levar até a toca das raposas.

— Não vejo necessidade.

— Eu quero — disse em voz alta.

Pokkuru suspirou.

— Muito bem. Se você insiste.

Combinamos de ir naquele mesmo dia, dali a uma hora. Era o tempo de eu trocar de roupa, comer alguma coisa e avisar a minha mãe. No caminho para a rua, o homem de antes gritou meu nome outra vez.

— Sua mãe ainda cozinha aquele _curry_ horrível?

Segui o conselho do delegado. Não respondi.

 

**

 

Mamãe não ficou nada satisfeita ao saber que eu voltaria para a floresta. Quase não me deixou comer o bolo! Enquanto ela me ajudava a calçar as botas, eu murmurei:

— Ele estava na delegacia de novo.

Ela hesitou por um instante.

— Ah. Soube que ficou bêbado e se meteu em outra briga.

— É.

Esperei. As botas já estavam calçadas.

— Você fez a coisa certa.  Estamos melhores sem ele.

— Mas... você não pôde ir a uma faculdade...

— Não tem problema.

— Até começou a trabalhar.

— Não tem problema — repeti.

Trocamos olhares.

— Eu te amo, filha.

— Também te amo, mãe.

 

**

 

Não sei como descrever minha surpresa ao chegar nos limites da floresta e dar de cara com o Leorio. Ele sorriu e ergueu uma maleta.

— Primeiros socorros. Caso precisem.

— Fala sério!

— Eu que o diga — resmungou Pokkuru, aproximando-se de nós. — Eu sou um _Hunter_ Profissional. O que vocês estão pensando?

— Ora, eu sou um _Hunter_ Profissional também — defendeu-se Leorio. — E a...

— Ei, gente, e o delegado? — interrompi. Não queria que Leorio revelasse que eu era usuária de _nen_.

— Não vem. Está com muito trabalho. Somos só nós três. Vamos?

— Vamos! — Eu e Leorio dissemos em uníssono.

 

**

 

Eu ainda lembrava perfeitamente o caminho que havia traçado. A cada passo, eu sentia uma dor no peito. Pobres raposinhas. Ainda estariam vivas? Pokkuru não falava muito. Ele observou com muita atenção os rastros que eu apontava. Em certo momento, disse:

— Você é boa nisso. Seria uma excelente _Beast Hunter_.

Corei. Leorio tocou meu ombro, me incentivando a prosseguir. Nós alcançamos a clareira, e Pokkuru examinou a toca. O cadáver da mãe raposa ainda estava ali. Podre. Feio. Fedendo. Não aguentei olhar.

— Sabe para que lado eles partiram?

— Acho que seguiram por ali. — Apontei com o braço bom.

— Ótimo. É para lá que eu vou, então. Você me mostrou como são os rastros deles. Se ainda estiverem aqui, será fácil encontrar.

Assenti, satisfeita com meu trabalho.

— Boa sorte, Pokkuru.

Ele foi embora, e eu e o Leorio retornamos para a trilha. Ficamos em um silêncio constrangedor por quinze minutos. Não que eu estivesse contando.

— Vai pedir para seus amigos assinarem seu gesso?

— O quê?

— Vai pedir para seus amigos assinarem seu gesso? — ele repetiu.

Abaixei a cabeça.

— Eu não tenho amigos.

— Ah.

Constrangedor.

— Eu posso assinar, se você quiser.

— Eu adoraria — respondi em um ímpeto.

Ele sorriu. E eu sorri também. E ficamos assim.

 

**

 

— O que é isso no seu braço?

— Gesso, mãe.

Ela me lançou _aquele_ olhar.

— No gesso, querida.

— Ah, nada. Assinaturas só.

Quando eu e o Leorio voltamos para o hospital, praticamente toda a equipe médica arranjou um motivo para me ver. Até a Michelle rabiscou alguma coisa com caneta cor de rosa. Mas minha surpresa mesmo foi quando o Sr. Jones, que tinha acabado de receber alta, pediu para eu parar por um instante.

— O senhor também?

— Algum preconceito contra idosos, docinho?

Podia ter sido o Max a receber alta, mas tudo bem.

Mamãe balançou o rosto, rindo. Disse que prepararia _curry_ para o jantar. Eu fiquei quietinha por um minuto, então não me contive:

— O Leorio pode jantar aqui esta noite?

— Quem? — Ela olhou por cima do ombro.

— O Leorio.

Céus! Meu rosto estava muito quente!

— Ah... Entendi. — _Aquele_ olhar. — Tudo bem. Se não for atrapalhá-lo... Mas nada de ele dormir aqui, está certo?

— Mãe!

 

**

 

O jantar acabou sendo às dez horas da noite, porque foi quando o Leorio saiu do hospital.

— Desculpe o atraso. Tinha uma menininha chorando, a Sarah, então fiquei contando histórias para ela.

— A Sarah é um anjo! — disse minha mãe, pousando a panela de _curry_ na mesa. — Obrigada por ser tão atencioso com ela, Leorio.

— Que é isso? Eu gosto de crianças.

— Percebi. Você é atencioso com minha filha.

— Mãe!

— Ah, mas ela já é bem crescida.

Mamãe sentou na cadeira.

— Continua sendo criança.

Minha maturidade não me impediu de fazer uma careta muito bolada.

— Se for assim, eu também sou — brincou Leorio.

Jantamos. Foi bem divertido. Mamãe teve a decência de não contar histórias constrangedoras sobre mim. Na verdade, ela fez várias perguntas ao Leorio. Ele contou sobre o Exame _Hunter_ , as fases mortais, os examinadores sádicos...

— E você quer prestá-lo também. Que lástima!

— Eu vou prestar. E vou _passar_! — assegurei.

— Bom, se você já sabe usar _nen_ , será um pouco mais fácil.

Mamãe olhou para ele.

— O que é _nen_?

Depois de uma enrolada básica, nós a convencemos a ir para o banho e deixar a louça por nossa conta. Leorio pediu desculpas por quase contar meu segredo. Dei de ombros.

— Ela surtaria no início, mas depois ficaria de boas.

Mamãe disse que ele não poderia dormir lá em casa, mas não disse nada sobre conversarmos até tarde no telhado. E foi exatamente isso que fizemos.

— Posso fazer uma pergunta pessoal?

— Hum?

Leorio hesitou um pouco.

— Onde está o seu pai?

Eu me deitei sobre as telhas, suspirando. O céu estava muito bonito naquela noite.

— Ele foi embora quando eu tinha cinco anos. Muito tempo depois, mandou uma carta, dizendo que havia se tornado um _Hunter_.

— Ah... É por causa dele que quer se tornar uma _Hunter_?

— Sim. Para caçá-lo e quebrar a fuça dele.

Leorio riu.

— Aquele homem abandonou minha mãe! — eu disse, ofendida. — Ela ficou tão arrasada que se juntou a um ogro horrível que batia nela.

O corpo dele se retesou.

— Eu... soube dessa história. Por alto. O Dr. Lucas me contou.

Alisei a assinatura do Doutor no gesso. Ele era um cara legal. Sempre me dava doces e contava piadas de ponto.

— Não me leve a mal. Eu sei como se sente. Meu pai também sumiu quando eu era criança. A diferença é que ele não virou _Hunter_ , e minha mãe nunca casou de novo.

— Sorte a dela.

— Eu gostaria que casasse. — Leorio se deitou a meu lado. — Ela acha que tem algo de errado com ela. Que, se nenhum homem desejá-la, ela é menos mulher.

— Se ela precisa da aprovação de outros homens para se sentir mulher, não deve ser mulher mesmo — resmunguei.

Ele não me respondeu.

— Desculpe.

— Isso foi para a minha mãe ou para a sua? — ele perguntou na lata.

Engasguei. O Leorio me lia direitinho. Senti tanta vergonha, que cobri o rosto com as duas mãos. E senti mais vergonha ainda, quando senti os dedos dele puxarem os meus.

— Não precisa ficar envergonhada. Você ainda está triste com o que aconteceu. Ainda guarda mágoas. Acredite em mim, é melhor botar tudo para fora. Você vai se sentir melhor.

Eu olhei para ele. Aquele homem sorrindo para mim, tão tranquilo, tão confiante. Estava na cara que ele falava da própria experiência. Queria compartilhá-la comigo.

O Leorio não se importava de me ouvir.

— Ei... Ei! O que é isso?

Não consegui conter. As lágrimas estavam caindo. Escorriam densas por meu rosto, indo de encontro a meus cabelos e às roupas. Prensei os lábios para não abrir o berreiro.

— Tudo bem. — Ele fez carinho na minha testa. Meu coração disparava. — Você pode chorar.

Pronto! Já era! Que raiva! Que ódio! Raiva do meu pai. Raiva do meu ex-padastro. Raiva do meu mestre. Raiva da Shiira. Ódio de mim...

Eu fungava e engolia as lágrimas sem parar, tentando ao máximo conter os gritos de frustração. E, quando eu achava que tudo tinha acabado, que eu já não tinha mais emoções para liberar, senti o toque. Primeiro cálido e leve. Depois, envolvente como uma aura.

Leorio estava me beijando.

 

**

 

Eu estava com cara de filhote de cruz credo quando entrei em casa. Leorio acabara de ir embora, mas meus lábios ainda comichavam. Passei na cozinha para beber um copo d’água e encontrei minha mãe fazendo exatamente isso.

— São duas horas da madrugada.

— Ele já foi — resmunguei. — Eu já estou indo dormir. Você deveria ir também.

Ela pôs o copo na pia e se dirigiu à porta. Mas, em vez de sair, se recostou no batente.

— Vocês não transaram no telhado, transaram?

— _Mãe_!

 

**

 

Ouvi Leorio chamar meu nome e desviei o rosto na hora. Ele apertou o passo e me alcançou. Estávamos no meio da rua principal do mercadinho. Para não atrapalhar ninguém, nos abrigamos sob uma tenda.

— O que foi isso agora?

— Nada — respondi com a voz miúda.

— Está com vergonha por causa do que aconteceu ontem?

— É. — Miudinha.

Ele sorriu.

— Relaxe.

Dei um soco nele.

— Ai, mas o que foi isso?!

— Como futuro médico, você deveria saber que pedir para as pessoas relaxarem só piora as coisas.

Ele abriu a boca para argumentar. Duas vezes.

— Quer uma anestesia, então?

— Por quê? Vai me beijar de novo?

Nós trocamos olhares. E começamos a rir.

— Ei, eu estou de folga hoje. Quer passear?

Abri um sorriso enorme.

— Adoraria!

Tivemos uma tarde muito legal. Tomamos sorvete, contamos histórias. Até sentamos à beira do lago e jogamos pedaços de pão para os patos. Leorio deu início a uma competição de ricochetear pedras. Por azar, o braço quebrado era justamente o que eu mais usava.

— Vou usar meu braço esquerdo, então — ele disse. — Para equilibrar.

O Leorio acertou um dos patos, e o bicho veio zunindo em cima da gente. Acho que eu não corria tanto desde as sessões de treinamento com meu mestre. Desabamos no chão em frente à loja de jarros e começamos a rir. O vendedor foi até a porta e me chamou.

— Sim? — Eu me sentei, ainda rindo.

— Já que está aqui, pode levar esta encomenda para sua mãe? — Ele franziu o cenho de repente. — Ah, desculpe. Esqueci que quebrou seu braço.

— Eu levo.

— Eu ajudo.

Eu e Leorio dissemos ao mesmo tempo. Voltamos a rir igual dois idiotas.

— Certo, então. Eu vou pegar a encomenda.

— Não vai deixar cair, hein?

— De jeito nenhum — prometeu Leorio.

Mamãe não parecia surpresa quando nos viu chegando. Na verdade, ela parecia preocupada. E o fato de estar nos esperando era esquisito também.

— Que bom que vocês chegaram. O delegado Chris passou aqui mais cedo. Gostaria que vocês fossem à delegacia. Parece que os caçadores ilegais foram capturados.

 

**

 

— Como estão as raposinhas? — perguntei logo depois de sentar na cadeira. — Elas estão bem? Elas estão vi...?

Chris ergueu a palma da mão, pedindo silêncio.

— Pokkuru conseguiu prender quatro homens.

— Quatro? — murmurei.

— Um fugiu. Pokkuru disse que era um _Hunter_. — Chris recostou-se na poltrona e limpou o suor na testa com um lenço. — E pensar que você encarou um homem desses...

— E as raposinhas? — insisti.

— O _Hunter_ as levou.

Eu minguei. Leorio tocou meu ombro para me consolar.

— Não há nada que possamos fazer, delegado?

— Não. Só nos resta esperar.

— Certo. Obrigada, Sr. Chris — agradeci.

— Não há de quê.

Leorio me seguiu em silêncio pelos corredores. Meu ex-padastro não estava mais na cela, felizmente.

 

**

 

— Eu preciso te contar uma coisa — disse Leorio, fazendo carinho em minha mão.

— O quê?

Nós estávamos sentados no telhado de novo. Anoitecia. Era bonito ver o pôr do sol com Leorio a meu lado.

— Daqui a três dias, eu vou embora.

Assenti. Eu já esperava essa notícia.

— Queria que você pudesse ficar.

Ele sorriu.

— Eu também. Mas preciso voltar para a faculdade.

Silêncio.

— Você pretende cursar algum dia?

Dei de ombros.

— Não tenho dinheiro.

— Ei, se você conseguir uma licença _Hunter_ , pode entrar de graça em uma.

Pisquei, interessada.

— Mesmo?

— Uhum. É só prestar os exames de admissão e passar com uma nota boa.

— Então, já era. Eu sou muito burra.

Rimos de nervoso.

— Você deveria tentar.

Eu me recostei no braço dele. Sorri. No fundo, eu já tinha formulado meus planos. Sabia que curso gostaria de seguir. Até a faculdade eu já tinha escolhido.

— Só preciso de uma licença... — Estendi o braço bom em direção ao sol e fechei o punho como se pudesse apanhar a luz. — E poderei seguir o caminho que a mamãe sempre desejou para mim.

Leorio beijou minha nuca.

— E pode me visitar quando eu for médico.

Eu ri de novo, mas logo me afastei. De repente, eu estava séria.

— E isso vai realmente durar?

Ele me fitou.

— Isso. Nós dois. — Prensei os lábios. — Com certeza existem muitas garotas bonitas na sua faculdade. E na sua cidade. Você ainda vai gostar de mim quando for embora daqui?

— Claro que vou gostar!

— Vai mesmo?

Ele me encarou. Eu sabia o quanto meu olhar era intenso. No fim, Leorio não conseguiu suportar.

— Eu não sei... Me desculpe...

— Este é um vilarejo pobre. Quase ninguém tem computador. Eu teria de ir na biblioteca para trocar e-mails com você. Não tem telefone lá em casa.

— Eu sei...

Abaixei o rosto.

— Você não vai mandar mensagens, vai?

— Não! Quer dizer! Eu... — Ele trincou os dentes, visivelmente frustrado. — Eu não parei para pensar. Esses dias foram ótimos. Você é uma garota incrível, mas... Mas eu não sei se consigo! Eu não sei, está bem? Um relacionamento à distância? Eu... Não tenho maturidade para isso!

Ele fechou os olhos com força. Prensei os lábios de novo, secando as lágrimas teimosas.

— Vamos deixar nas mãos do acaso, então?

Ele olhou para mim sem entender.

— Se for para ser... se a gente se reencontrar... se...

Ele me beijou. Um beijo longo, longo demais. Meu pescoço doía quando ele se afastou, mas eu gostaria de ter continuado. Demorei a abrir os olhos.

— Se.

Eu compreendi. Só precisava daquela palavra.

— Se.

Ele ergueu a mão, estendendo o mindinho. Eu aceitei.

— É uma promessa.

 

**

 

Mamãe fez bolo de chocolate no dia em que o Leorio partiu. Fazia tempo que eu não comia um bolo com gosto salgado.

 

**

 

A choradeira não durou mais do que duas semanas. Eu comecei a treinar para a próxima edição do Exame _Hunter_. Retirei o gesso, ajudei minha mãe a reformar a cozinha, visitei o Dr. Lucas no hospital para ouvir suas piadas. Nesse meio tempo, Pokkuru mandou notícias. Uma outra _Beast Hunter_ havia capturado o caçador fugitivo.

Não me disseram nada sobre as raposinhas.

 

**

 

Todo mundo percebia que eu não era da cidade. E não era só pelas roupas. Eu tremia da cabeça aos pés enquanto tentava usar o telefone público. Ainda tinha algumas horas antes de entrar no navio e partir na missão mais louca de minha vida até agora. Abri o papelzinho com cuidado e disquei os números. Esperei. Céus, eu esperei uma eternidade! Até ouvir aquela voz maravilhosa.

— Alô?

Não me apresentei. Não disse que estava com saudades. Só enchi os pulmões de ar e disse:

— Estou indo para o Exame _Hunter_ agora!

E desliguei o telefone. Saí correndo da pequena loja. Uma ansiedade louca me consumia. Eu não conseguia parar de correr. Embarquei no navio e me deliciei com o cheiro do mar. Depois de tanto tempo, águas salgadas não me incomodavam mais. Fiquei recostada na amurada enquanto esperava a partida, um sorriso enorme em meu rosto.

Se...

Nunca coube tanto em uma só palavra.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, people! Como estamos? Espero que tenham gostado desta oneshot. Eu fiquei tão empolgada enquanto escrevia, que quase quebrei o teclado de tão rápido que digitava. A história que vocês acabam de ler é, na verdade, uma versão 2.0. A primeira não ficou muito boa e acabei desistindo dela. Talvez algum dia eu tente melhorá-la.
> 
> Algumas curiosidades para quem interessar. A Beast Hunter que capturou o caçador fugitivo é a Arrietty. Os filhotes de raposa nunca foram encontrados.


End file.
